Robots can be equipped with many sensors to enable operation and data collection from the surroundings of the robot. These sensors typically collect vast quantities of data continuously or nearly-continuously as the robot is operating, under human control or otherwise. The robots are also typically connected to a network (e.g., the Internet) by one or more uplinks of varying types. These networks typically lack the capacity or capability to uplink the data collected by the sensors in real time or near real time, which may be useful for robot operation (e.g., teleoperation). This can result in real time data loss and degradation, inadequate and/or incomplete robot control, as well as the inability to recall lost data for future use.
Thus, there is a need in the robotic teleoperation field to create a new and useful method for processing robot sensor data. This invention provides such a new and useful method.